It is desirable to print customized information, such as address information, on books such as magazines and catalogs. Prior art finishing printing systems which employ non-contact printing methods, such as ink jet printers, do not have ability to provide 100% print coverage to both covers on a book and in both print directions while handling the books of varying thicknesses and maintaining proper custody and precise registration of each book prior to each printing step.